PLAY WITH BLOOD
by daelogic
Summary: "Dan lagi-lagi Luhan menyukainya. Menikmati wajah Sehun diatasya ketika Sehun benar-benar memegang semua kendali akal sehat sekaligus tubuhnya" HUNHAN
1. PROLOG

_Sesungguhnya ini hanya cerita yang numpuk hampir satu tahun lamanya di folder 'Project' (?)_

* * *

**Title : PLAY WITH BLOOD**

**Rating : M **

**Length : oneshot**

**Cast : Sehun, Luhan**

**Warning [!] : YAOI, OOC, ****_typo_****[s], ****_no edit_****, ****_confusing_****, PWP(?), ****_bed scene_**

* * *

**Summary : **

**_"Dan lagi-lagi Luhan menyukainya. Menikmati wajah Sehun diatasya ketika Sehun benar-benar memegang semua kendali akal sehat sekaligus tubuhnya"_**

* * *

_"Argh"_

_"Aku harus memakai syal lagi ke sekolah? Aish, semoga mereka tak menanyakannya lagi padaku."_

_"Aku yang membuatnya."_

_"Atau aku akan menambah satu goresan lagi di sudut bibirmu yang lain eum?"_

_"Kau telah terikat denganku, eum-"_

_ "-sejak semalam."_

_"-dan tubuhmu adalah milikku. Mulai semalam dan selamanya."_

_"Aku akan mengganti semua tanda ini Lu. Dan akan menggantinya dengan yang baru."_

_"Lihatlah Lu, reaksi tubuhmu membuatku ingin berbuat lebih dari sekedar mencicipinya. Haruskah aku mengambil darahmu dari sini heum?"_

_"Lakukan sekarang. Cepat Sehun."_

_"Aku tidak akan bermain lembut, Lu."_

_"Selamanya kau tidak akan berhenti bermain kasar Seh- ACK!"_

_"Maukah kau hidup selamanya denganku Luhan?"_

_"Apa karena aku sudah bercinta denganmu lalu aku bisa tertular menjadi makhluk sepertimu?"_

* * *

**APA INI?**

**HANYA PROLOG MUNGKIN**

**YA ALLAH AMPUNI DOSA SAYA!**

**LET'S LOVE!**


	2. MAIN COURSE

_Sesungguhnya ini hanya cerita yang numpuk hampir satu tahun lamanya di folder 'Project' (?)_

* * *

this is might be dissapointing...but i just try to write and post it..so...SORRY ^^

biggest thanks for people who reviewed this 'bad' fic

* * *

**Title : PLAY WITH BLOOD**

**Rating : M **

**Length : oneshot**

**Cast : Sehun, Luhan**

**Warning [!] : YAOI, OOC, ****_typo_****[s], ****_no edit_****, ****_confusing_****, PWP(?), ****_bed scene_**

* * *

**Summary : **

**_"Dan lagi-lagi Luhan menyukainya. Menikmati wajah Sehun diatasya ketika Sehun benar-benar memegang semua kendali akal sehat sekaligus tubuhnya"_**

* * *

_Srak_

Namja mungil itu menyibak selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh polosnya. Sedikit melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku. Namun nyeri itu mulai terasa di kulitnya. Ia meraba lehernya.

"Argh"

Mungkin ia mengerang sakit saat itu. Tapi entahlah, dia mulai terbiasa merasakan perih itu. Sejenak ia melirik ke arah tempat tidurnya. Kosong.

"Lagi-lagi…"

Luhan mendengus kesal. Meraba lehernya sekali lagi. Lalu dia beranjak ke depan cermin. Memiringkan tubuh mungilnya. Leher itu menyisakan banyak bekas merah menghitam dan melihat dua bulatan kecil sejajar.

"Aku harus memakai syal lagi. Aish, semoga orang-orang tak menanyakannya lagi padaku."

Mata Luhan sedikit melebar melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Sudut bibirnya robek. Meninggalkan sepercik darah yang mengering. Keningnya mengerut, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke cermin.

"Ini- juga? Sebelumnya tak pernah seperti ini. Apa mungkin-"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh dari otaknya. Setelah sedikit tenang, dia berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Ketika selesai mandi dan berseragam, kembali ia memandang cermin dan kembali meraba luka di sudut bibirnya.

_Grep_

Sepasang lengan itu merangkul pinggangnya. Dagu itu bersandar di bahu sempitnya, dan hidung bangir menyentuh lembut ceruk lehernya.

"Aku yang membuatnya."

Suara berat itu berbisik lembut menyapu pendengarannya. Bibir mungil namja itu menyentuh telinga sensitif Luhan.

"Se-sehun! Darimana kau?"

Suara Luhan sedikit tercekat.

Itu karena Sehun.

Semua itu karena perlakuan Sehun. Karena sentuhan Sehun.

"Hanya jalan-jalan di luar sebentar. Merindukanku?"

Sehun semakin mempererat rangkulannya. Kini wajah Luhan merona sempurna. Sedikit memberontak agar Sehun memberi ruang. Luhan ingin segera menyelesaikan urusannya sebelum sekolah.

"Se-hun aku mau sekolah. Lepaskan aku."

Sia-sia Luhan memberontak. Tenaganya tak cukup kuat melawan Sehun yang kini tengah menyesap nikmat aroma _peach_ di lehernya.

"Liburlah hari ini, Lu. Aku tidak rela jika kau keluar hari ini."

"Tapi-"

"Atau aku akan menambah satu goresan lagi di sudut bibirmu yang lain eum?"

Kini bibir mungil Sehun tengah menyusuri leher Luhan. Kemudian membalikkan badan Luhan lalu menyesap bibir itu. Luhan berontak, lagi-lagi.

"B-baiklah, aku bolos hari ini."

Luhan bergidik. Masih terasa nyeri di lehernya. Setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari Sehun, Luhan berbalik badan dan menunjuk-nunjuk cermin. Tepat ke arah bibirnya.

"Kenapa bibirku bisa robek begini, Sehun?"

Luhan dengan polosnya melipat tangannya di dada dan bertanya pada Sehun. Yang ditanya hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Itu hanya cara lainku. Aku hanya ingin mencari cara lain untuk menghisap manisnya darahmu dan-"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luhan. Tersenyum licik lalu menjilat sudut bibir Luhan yang sedikit robek.

"-ini sangat manis."

Luhan memundurkan wajahnya. Sedikit kaget dengan perlakuan Sehun.

"Ya! Sehun! Ini masih pagi. Kau-"

Luhan hanya bisa mnggembungkan pipinya. Sehun hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. Oh sungguh, Luhan sangat manis dan menggoda jika ia seperti ini. Ingin rasanya Sehun menerkamnya bulat-bulat. Tapi ini masih terlalu pagi.

"Mau jalan keluar nona manis?"

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. Namun Luhan menepis tangannya.

"Mandi dulu. Kau bau."

Sehun mengecup (lagi) bibir Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

Selagi menunggu Sehun selesai mandi, Luhan mengganti pakaian seragam yang dia pakai sebelumnya. Luhan melilitkan syal di leher jenjangnya. Luhan. Hanya remaja biasa saja, namun hidupnya benar-benar di luar dari kata 'biasa'. Lihatlah keadaannya pagi ini, bisa dikatakan itu sangat berantakan. Itu perbuatan Sehun, sesosok makhluk (yang sudah hidup beberapa bulan dengannya), yang entahlah dia termasuk spesies apa hanya saja dia sangat teramat suka menghisap darah, dan darah itu milik Luhan, walau Sehun menghisapnya hanya sedikit (karena selalu berakhir dengan adegan ranjang dan Sehun akan lupa dengan kegiatan _mari-menghisap-darah-Luhan_).

* * *

**Flashback on**

_"Aku berani! Aku kuat! Luhan, kau kuat! Kau tidak takut apapun."_

_Namja mungil itu bergumam. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Lihatlah, ini sudah larut malam dan Luhan masih berkeliaran di luar rumah. Ok, salahkan Baekhyun, sahabatnya yang minta ditemani pulang karena terlalu asyik bermain game. Oh, dan tidak lupa salahkan Luhan sendiri karena dengan bodohnya dia mengiyakan ajakan untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Sejak kapan dia jadi sok berani?_

_"Hantu itu tidak ada Luhan, hantu tidak ada."_

_Kembali Luhan bermonolog. Dia memang penakut, dia phobia akan gelap. Tapi tidak mungkin dia tidur di emperan toko. Dia ingin pulang dan dan bergelung nyaman di atas kasurnya. Saat ini juga._

_Grep_

_Luhan mematung saat itu juga. Tangannya merasakan sentuhan dingin luar biasa. Pikirannya mulau kacau. Hantu? Perampok? Entahlah. Sekarang pikirannya bekerja keras mencari cara untuk melepaskan diri. Namun belum sempat menemukan jawaban, sentuhan dingin namun lembut merambat di lehernya. Jemari-jemari itu menyingkap kerah bajunya, dan sesaat kemudian bibir itu menyentuhnya. Entah itu gigi, atau malah taring melesak menembus kulitnya._

_"ACK!"_

_Luhan memekik tertahan. Matanya terpejam erat, menahan sakit. Itu sangat sakit. Itu panas. Itu seakan membakar tubuh Luhan. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa seakan semua tenaganya tertarik keluar dari tubuhnya. Sebelum sempat ia membuka matanya, kesadaran sudah meninggalkan tubuh Luhan._

* * *

_Sinar matahari menganggu kenyamanan Luhan. Seketika ia membuka matanya. Oh, lihatlah, ia berada di surga sekarang. Itulah yang Luhan pikirkan ketika matanya terbuka dan langsung mendapat pemandangan itu. Pemuda tampan berambut pirang, atau mungkin sedikit keabu-abuan, sedang terlelap di hadapannya. Lengannya menopang kepala Luhan. Mereka berdua hanya memakai kemeja putih polos, dan milik Luhan sedikit longgar, serta Luhan tidak memakai celana._

_"Aku sudah mati ya?"_

_Memori otak Luhan berputar mengingat kejadian semalam. Dan sederet kalimat tadi yang berada dipikirannya. _

_"Belum."_

_Suara berat itu mengagetkan Luhan. Kini matanya menangkap sosok itu. Sosok pemuda dihadapannya yang tengah memandang lembut dirinya. Luhan segera memerintah tubuhnya untuk beranjak dan bangun dari posisi semula._

_"K-kau siapa? Kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa-?"_

_Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, namja itu kembali menarik Luhan dan memeluknya. Namja itu mengecup puncak kepala Luhan._

_"Kau tidak ingat padaku sayang? Aku Sehun."_

_Kalimat itu sontak membuat mata Luhan membulat. Dan sepertinya Luhan butuh penjelasan._

_"Kau telah terikat denganku, eum-"_

_Dia (yang sedang memeluk Luhan) memutar bola matanya. Seolah-olah ia sedang berpikir._

_ "-sejak semalam."_

_Namja asing itu kembali melontarkan kata-kata yang membuat Luhan semakin bingung._

_"Terikat? Ba-bagaimana bisa? Aku..."_

_"Darahmu-"_

_Namja itu menunjuk seduktif ke arah leher Luhan. Tempat dimana dua buah bulatan kecil (seperti gigitan) berada. Kemudian telunjuk namja itu menyusuri rambut Luhan, lalu kening, hidung dan berhenti sedikit lebih lama di bibir Luhan. Lalu telunjuknya turun ke leher, dada Luhan dan berakhir di pinggangnya._

_"-dan tubuhmu adalah milikku. Mulai semalam dan selamanya."_

_Luhan memundurkan wajah dan ttubuhnya._

_"T-tunggu dulu. Bahkan aku tidak mengenalmu. Kenapa aku harus menjadi milikmu dan ARGH-"_

_Luhan menyadari bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa nyeri ketik menggesek kasur yang ia tempati (bersama Sehun). Pemuda disamping Luhan itu hanya tersenyum nakal. Tangannya menarik lengan Luhan pelan. _

_"Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."_

_"Kenapa bagian bawah tubuhku terasa sakit. Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah memperkosaku?"_

_Sehun tertawa nyaring. Lalu tangan kanannya menggaruk tengkuknya pelan._

_"Pemerkosaan itu dilakukan dengan paksaan. Memangnya kau kupaksa? Aku hanya melakukannya saat kau tidur dan kau-"_

_"ACK! Kau- ku kira aku akan melakukannya dengan seseorang yang kucintai dan kenapa sekarang malah kau- Astaga!"_

_Luhan menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Namun saat itu juga Sehun kembali memeluknya dan membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Luhan tercekat._

**_"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku dan-"_**

_Luhan pasrah saja. Ini sudah terlanjur._

**_"-membuatmu selalu menikmati sentuhanku."_**

**Flashback off**

* * *

_Grep_

"Melamunkan apa?"

Luhan mendongak ke atas agar dapat melihat wajah Sehun (yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang) lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Hanya mengingat pertemuan pertama kita. Kalau kupikir-pikir, kau menyebalkan malam itu. Aku bahkan belum mengenalmu dan kau dengan seenaknya mempermainkan tubuhku. Menyentuhnya dengan kasar."

Sehun tertawa.

"Kasar di bagian mana heum?"

Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun lalu membalikkan badannya. Sehun sudah berapakaian lengkap dengan celana jeans dan kemeja berwarna hitam bertengger pas di tubuhnya. Luhan tiba-tiba menarik kerah Sehun, memposisikan bibirnya tepat di perpotongan leher Sehun, menggigitnya perlahan dan menyesapnya hingga berwarna keunguan.

"Seperti ini. Dan sayangnya aku tidak punya taring tajam sepertimu."

Luhan mendesah pelan dan melonggarkan cengkeramannya di kerah kemeja Sehun. Kakinya melangkah dan tangannya hendak meraih syal di kasur. Namun tangan Sehun sudah mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

"Apalagi? Ayo berangkat!"

Sehun hanya diam menanggapi ajakan Luhan. Yang ada malah tangannya menarik Luhan hingga badannya berbalik menghadap Sehun, lalu detik berikutnya Sehun mendorong Luhan hingga ia jatuh terlentang di atas kasur.

"Aku berangkat. Dan maaf Lu, kita ubah destinasi kita. Disini."

Sehun membuka kancing kedua kemejanya (kancing pertama memang tidak ia pasang) lalu berjalan dan naik ke kasur. Luhan yang kini sudah berada dibawah Sehun menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Sehun _stop_!"

"Wae?"

Luhan berusaha duduk. Keduanya berhadapan di atas kasur.

"Bahkan bekas semalam belum hilang dan sekarang kau-"

Sehun membungkam Luhan dengan bibirnya. Dan tangan Sehun yang memegang bahu Luhan mendorong Luhan pelan sehingga keduanya jatuh dan saling menindih di atas kasur.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengungkit masa lalu dan menggodaku seperti tadi, Lu"

Sehun telah melepas ciumannya, sekaligus melepas satu persatu kancing baju Luhan. Bibirnya kembali menuju ke arah perpotongan leher Luhan. Lidahnya menyapu bekas gigitannya semalam.

"ACK!"

Luhan memekik tertahan. Jari-jari tangannya mencengkeram erat kemeja bagian depan milik Sehun.

"Apakah ini terasa sakit, Lu?"

"Eungh-"

Hanya saja Luhan saat ini tidak sanggup membedakan rasa nikmat dan sakit yang datang secara bersamaan akibat sentuhan bibir Sehun. Dan benar saja, Sehun menyeringai lalu melanjutkan tindakannya lebih jauh. Kerah kemeja Luhan ditariknya hingga bahu Luhan terekspos jelas.

"Aku akan mengganti semua tanda ini Lu. Dan akan menggantinya dengan yang baru."

"ACK!"

Nafas Luhan tersengal, sepertinya oksigen yang ia hirup tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Sentuhan Sehun membuatnya lemas, membuatnya susah bernafas dan sialnya Luhan menyukainya. Ia ingin terus disentuh oleh Sehun. Lebih dan lebih. Bibirnya terbuka dengan mata setengah menutup.

"Sehun!"

Luhan berbisik (atau mungkin mendesah?) ketika bahu yang sedari tadi dikecup habis oleh Sehun sudah tak lagi mendapat sentuhan bibir tipis itu. Tangan Luhan mendekat pada masing-masih perpotongan leher Sehun lalu menariknya. Luhan memposisikan bibir Sehun tepat ke arah perpotongan leher. Bibirnya sendiri mendekat ke arah telinga Sehun.

"Aku tidak suka berhenti di tengah jalan. Ini menyiksa- AGH!"

Dan keinginan Luhan terkabul. Sehun kembali menyentuh semua bagian tubuh Luhan. Mencium, menjilat dan terakhir menggigitnya. Merasa puas dengan leher Luhan yang sudah habis (Sehun tidak menghapus tanda semalam, tapi membuatnya semakin kentara) bibirnya berpindah ke arah tulang selangka Luhan dan menggigitnya. Tidak berhenti disitu. Tangan Sehun membuka kemeja Luhan (yang sudah tidak terkancing) lalu kembali membuat tanda disana.

"Ya Tuhan! Sehun!"

Luhan mencengkeram rambut Sehun sedikit lebih keras ketika lidah Sehun berputar di pusarnya. Tidak. Itu daerah _sensitive_ Luhan. Sehun masih sibuk dengan acara _menjilat-pusar-Luhan_ ketika tangannya perlahan membuka kancing celana jeans Luhan dan menurunkan resletingnya perlahan. Demi Tuhan Sehun melihatnya sedikit basah hingga ia berhenti menjilat titik _sensitive_ Luhan.

"Oh Luhan."

"Sehun lanjutkan! Jangan berhenti!"

Sehun bersimpuh dengan kedua kakinya berada di samping kanan-kiri pinggang Luhan. Tangannya sudah membuka semua hal yang menutupi area privatnya. Setelah selesai dengan dirinya, Sehun melanjutkan urusannya dengan bagian bawah tubuh Luhan. Sehun berganti posisi. Dengan memmundurkan sedikit tubuhnya, sekarang ia menunduk. Tepat di depan area privat pemuda di bawahnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin- ASTAGA SEHUN!"

Luhan menjerit. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit. Tangannya meremas _bed cover_ dengan kuat. Punggungnya membusur. Sehun bermain lidah pada titik itu. Tepat di ujungnya. Menjilat milik Luhan, mempermainkannya. Dan itu membuat Luhan mengerang frustasi.

"ARGH!"

"Lihatlah Lu, reaksi tubuhmu membuatku ingin berbuat lebih dari sekedar mencicipinya. Haruskah aku mengambil darahmu dari sini heum?"

Sehun meniupnya pelan membuat Luhan menggelinjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Tidak Sehun! Tidak disitu!"

"Lalu dimana heum?"

Sehun kembali meniupnya. Luhan berusaha bangun hingga tangannya mampu meraih dagu Sehun, kemudian ditariknya pelan kepala itu dan disejajarkan dengan wajahnya lalu mencium Sehun dengan brutal. Ketika berhenti, Luhan berbisik pelan.

"Lakukan sekarang. Cepat Sehun."

"Aku tidak akan bermain lembut, Lu."

"Selamanya kau tidak akan berhenti bermain kasar Seh- ACK!"

Sehun menusuknya dalam satu hentakan. Cepat dan dalam.

"Sehun! Sehun!"

Luhan terengah-engah. Tubuhnya tersentak kasar. Sehun benar-benar bermain dengan sangat tidak lembut. Dan lagi-lagi Luhan menyukainya. Menikmati semua hentakan Sehun pada tubuhnya. Menikmati wajah Sehun diatasya ketika Sehun benar-benar memegang semua kendali akal sehat sekaligus tubuhnya.

"ACK! SEHUN!"

Titik kenikmatan itu berhasil Sehun temukan dan tanpa berpikir panjang dihujamnya hingga Luhan tidak sanggup mendesah lagi. Matanya tertutup rapat. Ia hilang akal sepenuhnya. Sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat, saat itu juga Sehun mengarahkan bibirnya ke arah leher Luhan. Seringainya muncul dan taring kecilnya menggigit pelan leher Luhan, merobeknya perlahan dan mencicipi darah Luhan dari sana. Sehun mendesis pelan dan menjilat sisa-sisa darah Luhan yang mengalir ke bawah.

"S-sehun! AGH!"

"Eungh Luhan!"

Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia dan Sehun mengerang. Mereka berdua mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

Sehun menarik dirinya dan berbaring di samping Luhan. Kedua tangannya menarik Luhan mendekat dan memeluknya. Bibirnya mencium bibir Luhan, menyentuhkan bibirnya pelan dan seduktif. Hanya menyentuh ujung bibir Luhan. Atas dan bawah bergantian dan berulang-ulang.

"Maukah kau hidup selamanya denganku Luhan?"

"Apa karena aku sudah bercinta denganmu lalu aku bisa tertular menjadi makhluk sepertimu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin?"

"Aku akan sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan jika itu benar-benar terjadi."

"Jadi apakah kau mau bersamaku selamanya?"

"Apa kau akan menghabiskan darahku Sehun?"

"Astaga Luhan. Bahkan hanya melihat tubuhmu saja membuatku lupa aku ini makhluk seperti apa."

Luhan terkikik geli. Lucu sekali melihat Sehun yang depresi seperti ini. Bukankah jarang sekali kau melihat makhluk (yang sepertinya bukan manusia) bertekuk lutut padamu dan semua akal serta kebutuhannya ada padamu. Luhan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun.

"Baiklah, kurasa memang tidak ada opsi lain."

"Memang."

Dan mungkin mereka akan mengisi hari-hari mereka selamanya seperti ini. Mungkin.

* * *

**Depresi berkepanjangan menghambat otak saya berpikir dengan beneran, dan beginilah jadinya. Kinda worst fic ever! huhuhu (sad)**

**Saya tidak tahu sebenernya Sehun masuk **_family-genus-spesies-kultivar-varietas_** apa. Yah begitulah. Dia hanya **_manusia-mirip vampir-doyan makanan manusia normal-dan suka menghisap darah_**. Kira-kira begitu. For the REASON WHY SEHUN's BEING LIKE THAT, IT'S JUST _BECAUSE_ (i think) LOL**

**Yasudah nanti saja di sekuel ato lanjutannya (kalo ada,kalo nggak?), Wish i can write something MUCH BETTER than this.**

**Selamat mengumpat saya saja!**

**Let's Love!**


End file.
